


I'm not the only one

by Willow200719



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Draco's kinda a bitch, Drarry, Gay, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Brat, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, Potions, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Tutoring, harry potter series - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Draco Malfoy realizes he isn't the only boy in Hogwarts who has problems, when he realizes it's the boy who lived, he makes a promise to himself he'll befriend harry, and maybe become more than friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 27





	1. first weeks

Harry gazed down at his empty pristine white plate as students gathered in the Great Hall chattering and filling there plates with piles of food. It was a few weeks into the first semester at Hogwarts and Harry was out of it, he was always tired and wanted to sleep for days straight, in a way he felt numb, but at the same time he felt to much. "Are you gonna eat something mate Harry's redhead friend Ron, said, while his mouth was full of scrambled eggs. Harry had thought for a moment thinking on what to say, but the only thing that made sense was, "Oh no, I ate alot at dinner yesterday I'm still full." He gives a small crooked smile, (the one he gives when he's lying) and ron shrugged, "Suit yourself." He replies digging back into the heap of food piled onto his plate. 

"Ron Honestly eat with your mouth closed, and swallow before you chew!" Hermione scolds as she stirs thick golden honey into the steaming cup of tea that sat before her. "Sorry Mione." The Weasley had murmured after he swallowed whatever was in his mouth. 

The Great Hall was loud and Draco Malfoy sat swirling icecubes in his cup, while glancing around the lunchroom a bored look on his face until his eyes fell onto the scar headed boys slumped figure.   
What was Potter's problem? Draco wondered leaning back into his chair his gaze lingering from Granger, who was telling Harry about how getting a good meal benefits his eyesight, and health, while Harry nods, telling her he'll just get something at lunch. "Why are ya staring at Granger, Malfoy?" Pansy parkinson asked rolling her eyes, while her black short hair falling into her face, as she tucks it back between her ears.   
draco's face went pink, but his shoulders dropped easingly because they thought he was staring at Hermione, when he really was staring at Harry. Draco curls his lips up into a sneer, "God no, I just feel bad for whoever's around her, she's running her mouth." Blaise laughs, "Yeah Neville's right beside her I bet he's suffering, poor thing." Draco glances at Blaise, who was staring at Neville Longbottom while a blush was slightly on his cheeks. Huh.   
Neville had grown up over the summer, his hair had getting longer and wavy, his hazel-ish eyes had gotten brighter, and he had thinned out, but he still had chubby cheeks that always seemed to be tinted red.   
"Right poor Neville, look at Potter he's the one Grangers lecturing." Draco says sipping his water the icecubes slipping down his throat. "that's true." Pansy remarked, flipping the page on the herbology book she had gotten from the library.   
Once breakfast had ended, Harry stood up from the bench heading towards his next class which he dreaded, Potions with Snape. Usually it was easy for him, he stumbled ocasionally but Snape always found something to pick on him about.   
The halls were packed with people rushing to their first hour lessons, and Harry walked through the corridor his gaze landing on the people whispering, and nudging towards him. His stomach twisted and felt unsettling as he continued his walk to potions. 

Draco laughed at some stupid joke Pansy had said about a hufflepuff, while he propped his feat against the desk, knowing Snape wouldn't care since he was his favorite student. Students flooded into the room including Harry Potter who agreed to sit next Neville to try and help him out. "Attention class! Stop the talking! I will not hesistate to take points for talking, " Snape stops abruptly, and looks around with an annoyed look plastered on his face, "Including you Mr.Potter."   
The students all turn their heads and shift to look at harry, but were confused, Because Harry wasn't even talking, he was looking at a potions book.   
Harry looked up , his cheeks red while Blaise and a few other slytherins snickered. "I wasn't talking." he says his voice calm, even though he felt like he was gonna fall asleep. "Do not back talk, I don't condone that in this class." Snape turns around his cape swishing behind him, as he drones on at the instructions of the potion. 

The class continues chopping the ingredients for the potion, including Draco who rolled up his sleeves, and was stirring the silky blue liquid in the cauldron. "Look at that. it's perfect." draco says with a slight smile at his achievement, something that was rare because Draco never smiled, only occasionly.   
"Harry be careful!" Hermione scolds, crossing her arms, while Harry pulls out his wand wincing, as his palm bleeds. "If you two could keep down the commotion that would be great." Draco sneers rolling his eyes at Neville, Hermione and Harry who were talking. 

Hermione scoffs turning around, glaring at the blonde haired boy with annoyance , "sod off Malfoy, Harry's knife got hexed, I wouldn't be surprised if you did it." Neville nods in agreement too scared to argue with the Malfoy on his own. 

Harry's wand got hexed? That could actually hurt someone, usually when a knife got hexed, or spelled, someone else could use their wand to move it, so the other person would result in getting cut Which happened to harry, because ruby colored blood had been running down Potter's hand.   
Of course I would never do that to Harry, even if we weren't friends, Draco thinks, turning his head to look at the curly haired boy, who was looking back at him, but looked away quickly when Draco caught his gaze. "I wouldn't do that to Harry. I'm not that cruel." The slytherin turns back to his cauldron not noticing he called Harry by his first name, or that harry was staring at him once more.


	2. Neville's missing toad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to help Neville find his toad but runs into Draco instead.

Harry sat in the common room on one of the plush velvet couches, his arms wrapped around one of his knees a bored look sporting his face. "Are you gonna be seeker again harry?" Ron asks looking up from his text book and sheet of paper from one of his classes. Harry liked quidditch a lot, but he had no energy lately, how would he manage sports? The word no rolled around in his mouth, before he opened his mouth and the complete opposite came out. "Yes." Harry's shoulders slumped back into the couch as Hermione smiles, "That's great Harry, you love quidditch, your one of our best players." ron nods, "He IS the best player Mione. Our teams gonna play bloody wickedly this year."   
"Aren't you excited Harry?" Harry's head snaps back up as he joins in the conversation, "Totally can't wait." his voice facts joy, and he sounds higher pitched than usual but both don't notice. 

Neville comes rushing in, "Trevor's missing!" Trevor is Neville's frog and trevor meant everything to him. His face is flushed and upset, and Harry's quick to leave the room so he takes action, "I'll help you look for him!" Everyone in the common room stares at him, 'Uh Yeah I'll help you look for him." He says it quieter this time, and the kids go back to what they were previously doing, "Thanks Harry!" Neville says giving him one of his chubby cheeked smiles, and Harry nods, "Sure thing Nev, where was he last?"   
"He was with me for potions, but then he just dissapeared." He says while he searches the floor while they both walk down the hallway.   
"Would Snape have taken him, I mean didn't he try killing him once, and once it didn't work he gave you detention?" Potter asks pursing his lips.   
"He w-wouldn't kill him would he? I mean he's just a poor toad!" Neville exclaims, and Harry feels bad for bringing it up, "Uh we can check his room , I think he spends his afternoons in the teachers corrider." 

Once they reached the potions classroom, Neville peaks in the door, "I don't see Snape let's go inside." he says a bit nervous. Neville was trying to be brave, anything that involved Snape terrified him, but he was trying to be brave, and Harry admired that.  
The door wasn't locked so the two walked inside, but stopped in their place when they saw Draco, blaise, and Goyle arguing, but then the door shuts behind them, and their heads snap into the direction of Harry and Neville, "What are you two doing here?" Goyle snaps, and Neville steps back, and Harry speaks up, "We were just looking for Neville's toad." Draco looks Harry up and down his eyes burning through the curly haired boy, and Harry looks down at his outfit, which was just a large red sweater and a pair of Black shorts, no longer in uniform. Heat rises up Harry's neck and face, while Goyle scoffs, "Well he's not here, sod off."   
"come on Harry, I don't see Trevor, we can look in the bathroom." He tucks on Harry's sweatshirt sleeve, breaking Harry's gaze that was staring at the trio of Slytherin boys. "We'll look later Nev." Harry says and glances over his shoulder once more to look at draco who was staring right back at him. 

The two gryfindorr boys leave the room, and Blaise sits up from the chair he was sitting in, "come on man, Neville's toad is in here somewhere, I heard it, you guys know Neville loves that thing."   
Draco rolls his head but nods slightly, "Haha! What does it matter to you? Neville's some dumb git!" Goyle exclaims , and Blaises's jaw clenches, "don't say that." He warns, and Draco's eyebrows raise , Blaise rarely got upset about things.   
"What? Do you gotta crush on fairy longbottom now? Goyle says laughing like it was the funniest thing ever.   
"Why don't you shut your mouth? You can easily be kicked out of this little group, and you'll go to hanging out with the best of the best to hanging out with filch, so sod off, or straighten up." Draco says sneering, and Goyle stops laughing, "come on Blaise, I will help you return Longbottoms stupid frog to him that's what friends do." Draco continues, and shakes his head, knowing he was only helping Blaise so he could see Potter again.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco malfoys POV during the whole Neville lost his toad situation. 

"Your a bloody idiot!" "hexing potters wand! That can get you expelled!" I yelled at Goyle, he had been standing there stupidly, giving out dumb excuses. "It was funny! What crawled up your ass Malfoy! Huh? Its Harry Potter! You bloody hate him! Wowww his hand was cut, big bloody deal." My lips curled up into a sneer as I raised my wand, "Watch your goddamn mouth." Then the scrape of the door hinge rings through out the room, and I turn to look at the source of the noise.  
Harry and Longbottom were standing there, Neville, his wand being tightly gripped , obviously nervous. My gaze shifted to Potter. He was just in an oversized hoodie with the gryfindorr crest patched onto the front and the hem of a pair of black cotton shorts stuck out from the bottom of the sweatshirt. His long legs were on display and they were tan like him. I gazed back up to his face , which was flushed, and his glasses were slightly crooked on his face. and some of his messy curls were hanging down over his famous scar.   
"what are you two doing here?" Goyle snaps, and Harry looks at Neville, who was obviously to nervous to speak, so he spoke up, "were looking for Nevilles toad." Since when did Harry's voice sound so smooth? "well he's not here so sod off." Harry glances at Neville, whispering something I couldn't here, before he spoke back up, "come on Nev, we'll look later." They both leave, but Harry turns around, and his green eyes stare at me for a split moment, before they walk down the corridor, the door shutting behind them. Blaise speaks up, "come on guys, his frogs in here, I heard it, you guys know Neville loves that thing." "Haha! What does it matter to you? Neville's some dumb git!" Goyle exclaims , and Blaises's jaw clenches, "don't say that." He warns, I raise my eyebrows, when did Blaise get so upset over longbottom? Blaise rarely got upset about things. "What? Do you gotta crush on fairy longbottom now? Goyle says laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. "Why don't you shut your mouth? You can easily be kicked out of this little group, and you'll go to hanging out with the best of the best to hanging out with filch, so sod off, or straighten up." I warn, glaring at him, and he shuts his mouth, like he should've the first time I told him to watch his mouth. "come on Blaise, I will help you return Longbottoms stupid frog to him that's what friends do." I say and stand up straight, while Blaise turns his head as if to say, Wait really? Of course I was going to, I'm not that heartless, besides maybe I'd run into Potter. Blaise scooped the slimy frog Trevor into his hands, that was croaking. "I think there in the kitchens." Blaise says while petting the frog, "The kitchens?" 'Yeah, Have you never snuck down there before?' he asks amused, and I shrug , "didn't ever need to." "I see," Blaise replies , and we hear voices, but not two, three.


	4. Tired

Nobodys POV

It was Harry, and Neville, accompanied by, dobby? "Sorry Master Harry and Friend Neville, I haven't see Mr.Trevor. Sincere apologies, dobby is very sorry." The small house elf spoke, and Harry nodded, "Uhm you don't have to call me Master- It's just Harry." Harry says akwardly rubbing his neck, "of course Mr.Harry, silly dobby."  
"Neville!" Blaise calls out, entering the kitchens, along with Draco who was by his side.  
Neville turns around seeing Trevor in blaises hand, he gasps softly, and smiles, "You found Trevor!" He exclaims, and Blaise just smiles and holds him out towards the now happy boy, "Yeah, we found him in the hall." Draco rolls his eyes, but can't help the tiny smile he gets from the moment.  
"Well thankyou, for bringing him back." Nev exclaims bashfully, while Blaise's cheeks heat up, but you couldn't tell that much. "Not a problem at all."  
Draco glances over to Potter, who had been sitting on one of the kitchens counter, where Dobby was standing by Harry's knees.  
draco shakes any unholy thoughts that entered his mind that included sex and a counter and focused his attention back on his slytherin friend and the blushing gryfindorr. "we best be going, glad we could help." Blaise says, and Neville nods biting on the inside of his cheek so he doesn't smile wider than ever.  
"Thankyou again." Draco and Blaise walk off while Harry's eyes follow Draco until they turn the corner down the hall. 

"Isn't this great? We got trev back!"  
"Spectactular Nev." 

Draco lays on his bed , staring at the crisp parchment and bottle of ink, and a perfectly new quill laying on his desk. He was supposed to write to his father, order from his mother, but what was he supposed to write?  
Dear father, I hate you, oh and I'm gay for my enemy who I don't hate, your a terrible person, and I no longer want to follow in your footsteps, Sincerly, your son who doesn't like you.

Its not like he could say that, even though he really bloody wanted to. He sighs heavily, and lays his head against his feather pillow once more, the silence feeling a bit comforting, his whole stay at hogwarts he had a separate room he stayed in, the perks of being a Malfoy, so he was quite used to the quiet.  
"Goodnight Draco." Pansy had said on the other side of the door. "Night." Draco replies to his good friend, who had recently spend most her time being "tutored." By granger in the library, even though every one knew it was more than Tutoring. 

Harry layed awake in the window seat of the boys dormitory, being surrounded by soft snores, the moon was out and bright. Streams of liquid silver light poured onto his figure, as he traces patterns and words on his the window foggy from his breath. 

"Harry, mate, you need to sleep." Dean said getting up from his bed he was sharing with Seamus Finnigan, his pretty much boyfriend.  
"I can't."  
"Maybe there's a spell for it."  
"It's not that I can't sleep alright? Its, its everytime I fall asleep- I see things. Bad things." Harry says turning his head to look at the fellow Gryfindorr.  
"Oh." Dean say, his voice turning into more of a whisper.  
Harry nods, and Dean pats his shoulder, "it'll be okay Harry." Harry wasn't sure if it was going to be okay. 

Harry layed awake in bed, he rolled over, and the clock on the bedside table read, five in the morning. His body ached, his eyes burned, as he kept them open. Sleep. You need to sleep his mind kept telling him, but he couldn't. He had to stay awake, or else he'd just wake up at the verge of crying, or somedays screaming. 

finally light had shown in the room, and things were lit, but the skys were still gray and rainy, rain trickling downed the widow panels,  
"morning Harry." ron greeted while pulling his shirt over his torso.  
"Hey ron." Harry greets, his voice tired and strained, Making ron's cheerful face fall, "Harry are, are you okay, you don't sound so good."  
Harry shakes his head, "I'm fine ron really, didn't sleep well."  
Out of the corner of his eye, he see's Dean staring at him, while he helps Seamus fix his tie. 

Harry tugs on a white polo and throws a large dark red sweater over it and puts on a pair of jeans .  
He runs a hand through his messy curls and yawns closing his eyes for a split moment, "Come on Harry, maybe you'll feel better if ya eat something." Ron suggests, and ruffles his friends hair They meet up with Hermione who gives Harry a worried stare before walking beside ron. Harry's mind was a mumble jumble of things, he walked behind Ron, and Hermione. Its not that the hall was so crowded that he couldn't walk beside them, its just he chose to walk behind, I mean, maybe if he walked behind the, they'd stop worrying, maybe forget about him even.


End file.
